Magnetic speed sensor systems may be used to measure the rotational speed of mechanical components, such as turbines, shafts, or other components of gas turbine engines. Some magnetic speed sensor system may include an exciter wheel and a magnetic sensor. However, such systems can produce compromised speed information when used in high speed or thermally dynamic environments.